1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image forming apparatuses and image forming methods, and in particular, relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method for forming an image by scanning a surface of a photoconductor drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses that form an image by scanning a surface of a photoconductor drum are being actively developed.
For example, an image forming apparatus configured to reduce two-dimensional density nonuniformity (i.e., density nonuniformity in the sub-scanning direction and density nonuniformity in the main-scanning direction; hereinafter, “two-dimensional density nonuniformity in the sub-scanning direction and in the main-scanning direction”) in an image is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-070068.
However, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-070068 is susceptible to improvement in reduction of two-dimensional density nonuniformity in the sub-scanning direction and in the main-scanning direction in an image with less decrease in productivity.